


you know my heart

by luvitydiary



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvitydiary/pseuds/luvitydiary
Summary: Inspired by the letter Wonjin wrote to Hyeongjun's Birthday-11/30/2020
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	you know my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hamlem nation we were well-fed this day 😂
> 
> (Wrote this at midnight, so please excuse errors)
> 
> Enjoy

Wonjin isn’t a light sleeper.

In fact, a considerable effort—namely the blaring alarms of at least three of their mobile phones (and sometimes even being wrestled out of bed by a strict Park Serim on bad days)—is needed in order to wake him up.

But just now,

filtering through his ears are small little sounds—soft and barely coherent—coming from somewhere beside his ear.

It had easily pierced through the veil of his unconsciousness.

The peculiar familiarity with that little sounds of distress, seems to ignite an immediate sense of alertness within him—

Like an instinct etched deep within his bones that compels him to answer those soft, mumbled calls.

Breaking free from his state of drowsiness, Wonjin turned his head to the origin of the sound.

There, a few inches away,

Is a precious little face—pale and angelic.

Long, delicate lashes resting on the world’s roundest pair of tofu cheeks—one of those said tofu-cheeks was squished against Wonjin’s shoulder.

He distinctly remembered the younger pushing him away as they were preparing to sleep—demanding Wonjin to stop pinching and squeezing him—even whining to their Serim-hyung to kick the persistent intruder out of the cake room.

With a small little glare reminiscent of an adorable poodle, Hyeongjun had clung to Serim and turned his back to Wonjin—and even puts a pillow between them for good measure.

( _Yeah, as if that’s gonna stop me_ , Wonjin snorts internally)

Nevertheless, Wonjin just laughed and relented—as he is already used to this cold treatment every time he teases Hyeongjun to the limit.

“Okay, I’ll let you off since it’s your birthday.” Wonjin snickered.

After that, they had slept without further issues.

So indeed,

It was quite a pleasant surprise,

That lo and behold! The futile pillow that was between them is now gone—along with every bit of distance Hyeongjun had adamantly put between them before.

In his sleepy state, like magnet, Hyeongjun had found himself cuddling into Wonjin’s side—subconciouly drawn to his distinct scent and sure security of his warmth..

This brought a smile on Wonjin’s face.

Sleepy Hyeongjun had always been honest.

The older would have continued to admire his dongsaeng’s cute sleeping appearance—if it weren’t for the sudden sleepy mumbles of complaints that then left the younger's lips.

Creases appeared on the precious forehead as the younger's eyebrows knit together , the slight scrunch of his button nose and the distressed pout of his lips—

It had jumpstarted all the protective instincts in Wonjin’s body.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” He coos soothingly, running his fingers through Hyeongjun’s unkempt bedhead. “It’s just a nightmare Hyeongjun-ah.”

The gentle scratching against his scalp seemed to have helped ease the younger one’s fretting.

Slowly, the tender pair of eyelids fluttered open, looking at Wonjin with glossy brown eyes.

“Wonjinie-hyung.” The younger crooned.

“Hmm?” Wonjin hummed, still softly dragging his fingertips on Hyeonjun’s scalp comfortingly.

“Wonjinnie-hyung…”

“Yes, Hyeongjunie?” He answered, with the patience of a saint.

There was a short pause, as Hyeongjun absent-mindedly tugged at Wonjin’s oversized tee—bunching a small area of fabric it in his little fist.

“I had a nightmare.” Hyeongjun finally said; voice barely above a whisper.

Wonjin’s face immediately frowned in concern, carefully maneuvering himself to lay down on his side—facing Hyeongjun.

“You wanna talk about it?” Wonjin asked.

Hyeongjun looked at him with those large eyes, still so beautiful despite the dark shadows of tiredness that Wonjin is sure he, himself, also has (with all the upcoming award show preparations and the inevitable 2nd comeback just waiting around the corner—it is a given that they won’t be losing those dark circles anytime soon)

“Wonjin-hyung, you know I love you, right?” Hyeongjun asked, taking him off-guard.

Wonjin blinked, unsure if he heard it right.

“Of course.” Wonjin answered succinctly.

Despite the push and pull that was going on between them, Wonjin would like to believe that with all the things their friendship had been through over the years,

He is the one who understands Hyeongjun the most.

“Oh.” Hyeongjun seemed surprised.

“Does Hyeongjunie think this hyung wouldn’t understand you?” Wonjin asked with a slight pout.

Hyeongjun looked at him unblinking. A strange mix of awe and confusion.

“What brought this about anyway?” Wonjin asked curiously.

Yes, there was their unending bantering and the comical one-sided showing of affection in Wonjin's part—like those chaotic side couples on sitcoms—but they knew each other well enough not to take these play fights literally.

It's just how they were. These are the personalities they are used to and have grown to love about each other—in a way, it's their secret code of affection; a manifestation of their closeness.

It might be different from what other people consider as the ideal bond, but to them they never though of questioning it before—not Wonjin, at least.

“In your letter earlier…” Hyeongjun started.

“Ah, did I manage to shake your stubborn little heart?” Wonjin asked jokingly.

Hyeongjun didn’t seem to find it the least bit amusing though.

(To be fair, the younger was moved by the beautiful message... it's just something had worried him.)

“In the letter,” The younger said softly, (out of consideration to the sleeping people). “…you said _‘it’s alright if I’m the only one whose heart doesn’t change’_ … as if…as if...”

Hyeongjun’s brows knitted together again, as if being upset by the thought that crossed his mind.

“…hyung, it sounded as of you think your position in my heart isn’t strong; that it'll waver easily…I...didn’t like it! ” Hyeongjun shakes his head. “I didn’t like it, cuz that's not true.” He repeated.

“I was worried, that maybe all this time…” Hyeongjun stated, chewing at him bottom lip. “...you think it's that way.”

“Ahhh…Come here.” Wonjin cooed, gathering Hyeongjun's frame towards him into a hug.

“What I'm just trying to convey that no matter what happens, even if…” _—Hyeongjun looked like he was about to protest at this part but Wonjin stops him—_ “and only IF, just hypothetically, there will come a time comes our jjunie will have another person whom he'll rely on more than me…”

“... even so, this hyung will still be there for you when you need me. Always.” Wonjin said, with the unfailingly sincerity he had always had. “This is how much I adore my Hyeongjunie”

“Y-You…” Hyeongjun was left unable to retort. “What are you saying? that's impossible.”

_How can you think that someone like you can easily be replaced?!?!_

Wonjin thought that flustered Hyeongjun right now is very cute. (He always did)

“Well, didn't you say so yourself before?” Wonjin giggled amusedly. “You’re number one in my heart? I thought you knew already Hehe”

“Okay fine, I'm number one in your heart…” Hyeongjun said, trying to hide his shyness. “But I won't have you belittling my feelings as well…”

“...You keep boasting that you know me so much, so you understand already right?” Hyeongjun said, feeling a bit embarrassed to continue the topic now. “I'm not as good as you when it comes to words. But the times I push you away… It **never** meant that I don't like you, okay?”

_“Because you are just as important to me too, hyung.”_ were the words left unsaid.

And who do you guys think Wonjin is?

Of course he understands! He is a Hyeongjun specialist after all! (proudly)

Sometimes, it's okay even if everyone cannot understand—as long as it is clear to the people that matters.

Right now, just the two of them is enough.

“Well, it seems like I really DO still need more work to be a better hyung to our jjunie huh.” Wonjin murmured against the Hyeongjun’s hair.

“No. You just have to stop messing with me. That’s all.” came Hyeongjun's quiet reply. “Other than that…”

  
  


“…You’re already the best hyung—since the very the start.”

Wonjin didn't think that personally hearing these words from Hyeongjun would sound this… exhilarating.

His heart felt full and warm.

“About the clinginess…I will try to…to...” Wonjin began but his voice gradually grew inaudible towards the end.

“Try to? Yes? Minimize it?” Hyeongjun prodded..

“I’ll try to…mi…min…” Wonjin stumbled over the words—as if he is physically incapable of just saying it.

After a few moments of Wonjin obviously unwilling to promise,

“You can’t do it, can you?” Hyeongjun deadpanned.

“You’re right, I cant.” Wonjin chuckled, pulling Hyeongjun closer by the waist and squeezing him in his arms tighter.

“It's okay, do as you wish.” Hyeongjun sighed. “but don't blame me if i'll continue to push you away as much as I want as well.”

“Deal.” Wonjin said. “Even if you push me away, this hyung knows your heart anyway hehe~”

“Aish, so irritating.” Hyeongjun sleepily grumbled.

Despite that, he inched himself further into the older's embrace before drifting back to sleep.

Free of his recent worry,

Hyeongjun's bad dream about life without Wonjin-hyung never came after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts~ 😂


End file.
